Forgiveness of a Brother (One-Shot) Requested
by xerxesbreak2679
Summary: The break-up Shield was hard on everyone, even know it may take some longer to notices how hard it was for them and want they would give to get it back. Rated M for language


Forgiveness of a Brother (One-Shot) [Requested]

**This story idea was requested by Vbajor10 hope you like it!**

It was an exciting match on Raw Dean Ambrose vs. Seth Rollins two former Shield brothers, one thing led to another (You guys seen the fight, do I really need to go into detail?). Kane was holding Dean's head over a pile of cinder-blocks. Seth using what's left of his energy to stand on the table getting ready for his finally blow, but something shot thought him.

_'__What is this feeling… regret? Sorrow?' _Seth thought stopping in his tracks

"SETH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kane yelled over the crowd but while Kane was focused on Seth his grip loosened on Dean. Dean used all that was left of his strength and broke free moving way form the career ending cinder-blocks. In that second everything became clear to Seth, it happened so fast it was like slow motion to him. Kane looked where Dean has moved to and trying to reach him, but before Kane could move to far Seth jumped off the table stomping Kane's head into the pile of cinder-blocks.

~time skip brought to you by sleepy kitty (really you should see how cute my cat Mufasa is sleeping)~

After the show was over Seth went to Dean's dressing room, Seth knocked on the door. He heard someone move closer to the door, and finally the door opened showing Dean himself.

"What the hell are you doing here Seth, come to finish me off since you missed and got Kane?!" Dean said in words lased with pure hatred.

"I DIDN'T MISS!" Seth said upset that Dean thought he would really miss, momentarily forgetting why he came to Dean's dressing room in the first place.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU DIDN'T MISS' YOU GOT KANE NOT ME JACKASS!" Dean said obviously getting pissed off.

"I MENT TO GET KANE, I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU! YOU AND ROMAN ARE LIKE THE BROTHERS I NEVER HAD, AND EVEN KNOW SHIELD BROKE UP DOESN'T MEAN I STOPPED CARING FOR YOU TWO! GOD DEAN I CAME HERE TO SAY I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING, AND YOU TRUNED THIS INTO A GODDAMN SHOUTING MATCH!" Seth shouted back getting steamed himself.

Dean was shocked by Seth words but snapped out of it quickly.

"HOW DO I KNOW THIS ISN'T ONE OF YOUR DUMBASS TRICKS ROLLINS! 'OH, I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME' AND THEN JUST STAB ME IN THE BACK ALL OVER AGAIN, WASN'T IT ENOUGHT THE FIRST TIME! OR WAS IT SO MUCH FUN FOR YOU, YOU JUST WANT TO RELIVE IT?!" Dean yelled thought clinched teeth, a small part of him wanted to believe Seth, but his mind told him not to reminding him what Seth did to him and Roman.

"I am truly sorry; I miss you and Roman so much. I just want my brothers back, so please give me a chance" Seth said calming down, with sorrow deep within his eyes. Dean looked at Seth still unsure to believe him or not.

"Here, to prove it" Seth said handing Dean his golden money in the bank briefcase. Dean hesitated looking at Seth but reached out and took the case.

"Fine, but I'm keeping my eyes on you. And if you ever betray me again, they will find your body at the bottom of the ocean" Dean said completely serious about every word that left his lips.

"Ok" was the only thing Seth said out of terror, knowing Dean was telling him the true of what he would do to him.

"Good luck getting back on Roman's good side" Dean said almost laughing to himself closing his door.

"WHAT?! Your not going to help me bro" Seth said catching the door.

"What? You been an ass, I have to get back at you somehow" Dean laughed with devilish grin on his face.

"Sometime I really hate you" Seth said in a jokingly way but truly meant it as well.

"Hate you too bro" Dean said smiling shutting to door.

Not even 2 minutes of closing the door Dean's Iphone buzzed telling him he got a text, Dean walked over to his phone and looked at the message.

_'__Your really not going to help me with Roman?' _Seth texted

_'__Nope!' _Dean simply replied, Dean smiled to himself happy about having back the brother he missed.

**I hope this is what you had in mind Vbajor10, thanks for reading hoped you guys liked it.**


End file.
